The present invention relates generally to molded columns, and more particularly to systems and methods for installing and vertically-aligning molded columns.
Recently, molded columns have been used in place of wooden columns in residential construction. Molded columns have a number of advantages over their wooden counterparts. For example, molded columns generally cost less and are available in a wide variety of sizes and shapes. Further, molded columns are aesthetically pleasing and able to bear heavy loads.
During installation, it is important for workers to ensure that a molded column is vertically aligned. Often times, however, this can be a difficult and time consuming procedure requiring the combined manpower of multiple workers. The additional labor and time required to properly install a molded column only adds to the cost of the column. However, this cost can be reduced.